Un Momento Entre Nosotros
by Asami Kosuke
Summary: Mi nombre es Loki, y esta es la historia de como conocí a una grandiosa chica. Puede ser que la gente cree que ella es rara o loca. Pero ellos, no la conocen en verdad. Si tal vez la conocieran, pensarían lo mismo que yo diría. Ella me enseño cosas que yo mismo no podría entender yo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Un Momento Entre Nosotros

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Mi nombre es Loki, y esta es la historia de como conocí a una grandiosa chica. Puede ser que la gente cree que ella es rara o loca. Pero ellos, no la conocen en verdad. Si tal vez la conocieran, pensarían lo mismo que yo diría. Ella me enseño cosas que yo mismo no podría entender yo mismo.

Y todo esto comenzó el segundo dia de Agosto de Tokio, Japón. Tuve que entrar a esta Institución llamada Shohoku, e hice un exámen de inscripción. Al terminar de hacerlo, ellos lo revisaron y se sorprendieron ya que nadie había tenido tal calificación. Empezé a dudar del conocimiento de aquellos alumnos y pero enrealidad no me importaba ya que todo terminaría igual que las otras. Todos sabrían aquel secreto tan profundo que tengo.

Cuando llegué a casa, me dirigí a mi oficina y encontré a Yamino sirviendo té y esperando a que llegara.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Loki.

-Hola, Yamino.

-Como le fue en el exámen?

-Bien, tuve la nota mas alta.

-Vaya Señor Loki. Ademas de buen detective, usted es muy inteligente.

-Gracias...

Me senté en mi sillon de siempre, y volteé a la ventana detras mio y encontré a una chica de tipo 16 años, con cabello rosado y uniforme leyendo el cartel del anuncio de mi servicio de detectives, pero en el mismo momento se fue.

-Huh, pensé que tendría un caso hoy. -pusé mi mano en cara y bostecé.-Que aburrido.

Era el dia siguiente, Yamino tocó a mi puerta para despertarme. No quería despertarme, pero aun con los ojos cerrados, me fui a la ducha de mi cuarto. Pensaba en esa chica de cabello extraño una y otra vez. Al terminar me pusé el uniforme, ya que era mi primer dia de clases. Justo cuando iba saliendo de casa, encontré un auto parqueado alfrente.

-Yamino... No me digas que...!

Yamino me empujó hacia aquel auto. Cuando traté de salir de ahi, Yamino ya había arrancado. Me sentía mareado y no podía moverme. Mis ojos estaban en espiral. En el camino miraba hacia la ventana del auto, y encontré a la misma chica de cabello rosado. Estaba ayudando a un niño que parecía perdido. La imagen se veía masa y mas pequeña hasta que no pude verla mas.

-Queridos alumnos, el es Loki Enjaku, espero que se lleven bien con el.- dijo la maestra Kishimoto.

Los estudiantes me miraban como de otro planeta. Un grupo de chicas babeaban por mi como si fueran un perro sin haber comido hace un mes. Mientras que los chicos me miraban con envidia. Y en eso noté a Narugami saludandome desde atrás. Me senté en un puesto vacío a lado de el.

-Hola Loki, tiempo sin verte.

-Hola, porque estas aqui?

-Me interesa algo en este mundo...

-Eh?

-Nada, no entenderías.

La maestra pasaba lista. Hasta que nota que no esta un estudiante.

-No esta? Otra vez tarde...- a la vez se escuchaban los pasos de alguien corriendo. Y se escuchaban mas y mas alto. Hasta que alguien abre la puerta,

No lo podía creer, era la misma chica. Ya me la había encontrado 2 veces. Y mire mejor su cara, era hermosa. Tenía unos ojos color Ruby que me hipnotizaban.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, maestra.

-No importa ve y sientate.

-Ok.

Se dirigío a la silla enfrente de mi, y me miró con cara de confusion.

-Eres nuevo?- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Ah, si.

-Loki, Mayura, podrían terminar su platica en otro momento?

-L-lo siento maestra!- dijjimos al mismo tiempo.

La clase parecía una eternidad, y ya quería hablar con ella.

Finalmente la campana tocó, era hora del receso.

-Hey, comamos juntos. Si?

- O-ok.

Asi que la segui hacia la terraza de la escuela. Tenía una vista hermosa. Podía ver todo la escuela.

-Es asombroso, verdad?

-Si...

- Bueno, a comer!- sacó una un almuerzo tradicional japones. -No traes comida?

-Ah?, oh! No, es que no como en la escuela.

-Pero te vas a morir del hambre! Ten! Te daré del mio.

-No es necesario...

- Te digo te comas.- metió a mi boca una salchicha en forma de pulpo.

-Esta... rico.

-Huh? Parece que no comes comida tradicional.

-Es que Yamino no me ha acostumbrado a comer ese tipo de comida.

-Quien es Yamino?

-Ah, es mi mayordomo.

-Mayordomo?!

-Si...

-Wow, asi que sos Millonario...

-Ni tan asi... No soy tan adinerado como piensas.

-Oh.

En esos momentos miré muchas caras de ella. Al verla pensé que era rara, pero enrealidad, es muy divertida.

-Hey no se tu nombre...

-Ah es cierto, no estuvistes cuando me presentaron, me llamo Loki Enjaku. Y tu?

-Oh, mi nombre es... Mayura Daidoji.

Ese dia, es como conocí a Mayura, mi bella Mayura. Pero ese no es el final de esta historia. Ya que falta mucho...

* * *

Hola! Ahora hare este fic de Matantei Loki Ragnarok! Y le hare muchas cosas a esto que se van a asustar buajajaj, nahh mentira. XD Bueno tratare de hacer los capitulos mas seguidos, pero me va costar ya que estoy estudiando. Pero trataré los mas rapido por ustedes, mis hermosos fans.

Muchas Gracias y

Hasta Luego!


	2. Chapter 2

Un Momento Entre Nosotros

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

Era hora de ir a casa y me encontré a Narugami esperando me.

-Hola Narugami.

-Hola. Loki, te quería preguntar…- Tenía una cara de que me quería pedir algo.

-El que?

-Es que…

-Dime.

-Buenooo….

-Ya solo dime!

-Es que…

Sin que se diera cuenta, ya me iba a mi casa.

-Espera Loki! Lo que te quería decir es que si puedo ir a tu casa!

-A mi casa? Solo era eso?

-Si… Pero si no quieres…

-Claro, puedes ir.

-Enserio?

-Claro. Por qué?

-Es que Yamino hace una comida deliciosa.

-Así que solo era por eso…- dije con una gota en la sien y con un espasmo en el ojo.

Fuimos caminando a casa y de paso miré un templo pequeño. Me llamó mucha la atención, no sabía por qué.

Ya habíamos llegado al frente de mi casa, y sin que lo hubiera notado Narugami ya estaba dentro de la casa.

-Ya llegué.

-Señor Loki que bueno que está aquí.

Yamino le servía la comida a Narugami mientras que este babeaba de tan solo verla. Y yo solo suspiraba al ver tal escena.

-Va a cenar, Señor Loki?

-Más tarde.

Me senté a lado de Narugami que ya iba por el cuarto plato.

-Wow Yamino, tu sí que sabes cocinar muy bien!

-Deberías comer más lento, pareces un cerdo.

- Huh, Loki. Además te he visto muy cercano a Mayura…

-Q-que? D-de q-que hablas? Y-Yo solo t-trataba de hacer más amigos.- Tartamudeaba demasiado, y trataba de cubrir mi sonrojo.

-Claaarooo. – dijo con sarcasmo. Empezó a reírse sin parar. – Al parecer hay alguien que te gusta Loki.

-No me gusta… Solo estoy siendo gentil con ella…

-Seguí pensando en eso. Ni si quiera aceptas que estás enamorado.

-Te dije que no lo estoy!

-Bueno espero que no porque ella es rara.

-Qué?

-Ella es muy bonita, muchos estudiantes se habían enamorado de ella. Hasta que…

-Hasta que…?

- Hasta que uno la conoce. Está obsesionada totalmente con los misterios.

-Enserio?

-Si. Y siempre que piensa en un misterio dice ''Fugishi Mystery''.

-Huh.

-Parece como si no tuviera nada en la cabeza. Una cabeza hueca.

Me levanté y agarré de Narugami del brazo. Y lo saque de la casa.

-Es hora de que te vayas a tu casa.

-Hey Loki espera!

Entré a la casa cerré la puerta. No pude soportar que le dijeran así. Puede ser que esté obsesionada con los misterios pero eso no significa que ella sea una cabeza hueca.

-Señor Loki?

-Me iré a dormir Yamino.

-Pero, Señor Loki…

No escuché a Yamino me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté. Pensaba en Mayura. Su sonrisa, su voz, su cara, sus muecas, sus pucheros, todo. No pude dormir por ella.

-En que estoy pensando?!

Me sacudí mi cabeza para alejar mis pensamientos. Parecía como si estuviera enamorado de ella. Claro que no. Pfff, estoy loco, solo estoy pensando en ella porque es mi amiga, solo eso. No estoy enamorado de ella. Solo es una simple humana.

* * *

Escuché golpes en mi puerta. Al parecer era Yamino tratando de despertarme para ir a la escuela. Y en eso, recordé a Mayura. ¿Acasó lo habré soñado? Sin voluntad de levantarme me preparé para este dia. Evité el desayuno para no ir en aquel auto. Asi que me fui caminando. En mitad del camino, miré un templo bien cuidado y nitido. Y en eso, alguien abría la puerta del templo. No podía creerlo, era Mayura. No lo había soñado. Eso me alegraba el dia.

-Loki

Levante la vista y mire a Mayura saludandome desde el templo. Se dirigió hacia mi y de nuevo me saludó.

-Hola Loki.- sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola, Mayura. Tu trabajas ahi?- señale el templo.

-Enrealidad vivo ahi.- dijó mientras caminabamos.

-Oh. Asi que eres una sacerdotisa.

- Enrealidad no, mi padre es el que trabaja. Yo solo arreglo ahi...

-Hm.

Enrealidad no le prestaba atención a lo que decía. Solo me imaginaba a Mayura vestida de sacerdotisa, se miraba muy linda. Tambien me alegraba de que sabía un poco mas sobre ella.

-Loki!

-Eh? Que paso?

-Ya llegamos.

Ni me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado. Y cuando miro la hora, faltan 5 minutos para que comience la clase.

-Corre Loki!- Me tomó de la mano y corrimos juntos antes de que llegaramos tarde. Me hubiera gustado que ese tiempo hubiera durado mucho, pero lamentablemente ya habíamos llegado.

-Casi llegan tarde.

-Lo siento Maestra Kishimoto! - dijimos al mismo tiempo y haciendo una reverencia.

-Sientense.

Y como nos dijo, nos sentamos.

Era hora del almuerzo y nos fuimos hacia la terraza como la vez pasada.

-Que bien que llegamos a tiempo.

-Si...

-Hey Loki...

-Si?

- Me gustaria saber mas sobre ti...

-Huh?

- Es que solo se que tienes un mayordomo y que no comes comida tradicional. - Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Se miraba linda haciendo eso, cada vez la miraba mas y mas tierna.

-Bueno te diré. Nos mudamos hace un año a Tokio. He estado mas de mil escuelas...

-Porque?

- Por que... no me gustaba el ambiente de esos lugares.

-Ohh, prosigue.

- Tengo una agencia de detectives...

-Que?!

- Que te pasa?

-Eres un detective y no me lo has dicho?

- Y?

-Eres el dueño de esa agencia de detectives Enjaku.

-Has visto mi agencia?

-Si lo miré.

Y me recorde de la vez que la vi desde mi ventana.

-Pero no quise preguntar...

-Por que?

-Por que me daba pena... Pero ahora que te conozco, podré ir a tu agencia, verdad?

-Bueno...

-Dime que si, porfavor! - Sus ojos se volvieron los de un cachorro, y me dio un poco de gracia.

-Esta bien...

-Yay! Y puedo ser tu asistente?

-Asistente?

-No tienes una verdad?

-No...

-Debes tener una, asi que yo lo seré!. - se levantó y levanto su puño con dignidad.- Asi que seré la mejor asistente del mundo!

Sonreí con una gota en la sien. Al parecer esta un poco obsesionada con los misterios, detectives y eso... Esto va a ser muy dificil.

Ya había tocado la campana y era hora de ir a clases.

-Loki...

-Si?

-Me alegra que me hayas sido abierto conmigo.

-Por que?

-Porque ahora se mucho mas sobre ti, ya que eres mi amigo.- corrió hacia la clase.

Y me quedé ahi. Sonreí con un poco de sonrojo. Sentía que Mayura era muy especial para mi. Y descubrí que estaba enamorado de Mayura.

* * *

Bueno este es el capitulo por hoy. Yo se que esta corto, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo ya que estoy en clases de la escuela, clases de arte, estudiar, ir a caminar, aprender Japones, etc... Le podrian dar like a mi pagina de facebook? Me ayudaria mucho: AsamiKosuke21 Y le agradezco a Sumire 2323 por ser tan buena conmigo, y darle like.  
Muchas Gracias por leer, y  
Hasta luego!


End file.
